Field
The present invention relates to Internet technology, and particularly relates to a method and system for network access request control.
Related Art
The architecture of a large e-commerce company is a complicated and distributed reticular structure, with daily traffic averaging at hundreds of millions of access requests, and the processing of each user request usually depends on tens or even hundreds of subsystems. To ensure the stability of the overall system, current approaches attempt to ensure the stability of each subsystem. However, different subsystems may lack a uniform process and apply their own respective methods to control their own access entries, exits and intermediate processes. As a result, when traffic increases, it becomes very difficult to ensure that all dependent subsystems are completely reliable. Furthermore, as this approach does not take into account the characteristics of distributed links, the protective measures of different subsystems can even cause conflicts between themselves. With respect to control measures, the current practice for managing burst traffic (such as when web crawlers collect data) is to limit overall traffic at entry. However, in actual practice, an entry application usually provides many services simultaneously (the most common case is that one application handles multiple Uniform Resource Locator (URL) requests). Each service has different capabilities, and this approach to controlling traffic flow has problems including that it cannot be directed, is non-uniform in implementation, with overly coarse granularity of control.